Fate Strings
by 0panda99
Summary: Meet Lucina,Thor and Loki's sister from the eyes of an mutant,Sebastian Carey
1. Chapter 1

Extreme sadness is difficult to achieve; tormenting of the soul and body. Can anyone live through that level of pain?

Fate Strings

I met the goddess of light on Monday, the 3rd of February. It was an rather odd Monday, especially because I was working and not blowing things up on accident with my "abilities" (Xavier says that I should keep my current situation in "A better light…", like that ever going to happen.). Anyway, I was doing my old day job, cleaning the outside tables at Mirage (the VIP restaurant in downtown San Francisco) when I saw her and man, did she fit the part. She stood out, against the skin and bones we call models. Intact she was the most normal looking girl in the city, with meat still on her bones. But that didn't mean that she was fat; she filled in the right places. I guess she could be called a beach babe version of Kim Kardashian. But I digress, I could spend a year trying to describe her but it would do her justice. Let's just leave it at she's hot, okay? Anyway, she walked right past me; her long sun kissed brown hair blowing past my cheek. She walked halfway down the block before she stopped. She stood there, I'm not sure if she was scared or not but, her designer heels started to shake. She slowly turned around, her eyes turned from a light blue to a clear orange. The second I felt my left eyebrow go up, she was right next to me, sitting at the table I had just cleaned. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her mouth the words,

"I'm so sorry."

I wanted to ask her, so badly, what she meant. But Samuel, my boss, tapped on my shoulder,

"Get this women a drink. This isn't a stripper club; don't stare at our customers like that!" My face turned a bright red and she struggled to stop herself from laughing. Great Samuel, you're such a dick-face. After a while a watching me play waiter, he left. It was only me and her. Me and her; right…I wanted to ask her what was going on ('cause most of the time, I don't know a nothing. Scratch that, all of the time) but when I looked into her (now) blue eyes, I felt a wave of emotions swarm over me. The very emotions that I pushed out of my eyes when I decided to help someone other than myself. To help others, to be able to keep their lives. Even if that meant I would lose mine. Anyway, feeling that for the first time in ages, I knew that I had to get out of there. ASAP. So I rushed inside to get her something to drink. Costumers stared at me as I slammed a glass onto a table and pour water into it. _That girl can't be human_ I thought to myself

_Is she a mutant? A friend? An enemy?_

As confused as I was; I knew that I had to talk to her. No matter what. I got myself together, and calmly opened the huge white French doors. Thankfully she still sat at the table, texting on her iPhone, when I came up. I placed her glass in front of her. She picked up the glass, and slowly drank the water as she stared at me intently.

_Pull yourself together,_ I thought to myself _you'll get your chance. Or better yet, forget about her._

I started to notice that I was clenching my hands into a fist. That's not a good sign. Never a good sign. Sometimes being a freak can be a good thing, after all my instincts are top-notch. Clank! She put down the glass.

"I…" she started to say; her voice was light and flowing like the wind.

She was interrupted by the hand on my shoulder, which was totally unexpected. I guess that I had put all my focus on her; I forgot to pay attention to my surroundings. I turned around, hoping inside that I wouldn't get a punch to the face. Instead of that, I saw a face that I hadn't seen in a really long time. A decade to be precise. Muscular body, really tall, golden hair, and a really big spectacle. There could only be one man that could fit description, and it was the mighty Thor. He looked really odd, not wearing his really thick armor. He just wore a t-shirt and a pair of really worn out jeans. Like the rest of us. Man, I wish I could blend in like him; unfortunately I was born with white hair. You'd think that the gods would want someone like me to be undetectable. But no! (I also wore a red shirt that day too; someone should just paint a bulls-eye on my forehead…)Thor just stood there, looking down at me (Because the guy is like 6"5), with a surprised look on his face. When a god is surprised, that's normally a bad sign.

"Never knew that you worked here Carey." he said.

Unfortunately, he couldn't hide the suspicious tone in his voice, and personally it made me feel awful.

"Thor, it's been years, and it looks like you've forgotten that I told you to call me Sebastian. That's my name. Always have been." I replied.

"Right, I never could remember your first name. It looks like you have met my sister…"

"Sister?"

"Yes, I have a sister… Lucina."

I turned back to her. That's why her eyes were changing colors and why she is so beautiful, she's a god!

"But you have a brother, Loki. Thor, you're so famous nowadays because of the 'eternal struggle between two brothers'. Two brothers. Even the official writings about you guys don't mention a sister."

I found myself very passionate on those last words, I was doing hand gestures and everything. Man, I feel really sorry for Lucina, I was practically telling her that she was lie. I took a deep breath before saying,

"Then what is she the goddess of?" 

Thor then took a deep breath, while shaking his head stressfully. Lucina tried to disappear into her chair.

"I am the god of lighting. When lightning strikes, what does it make?" Thor slowly said in an irritated manner.

I could tell that they were both irritated at me, it was probably a family matter that they didn't want anyone to know about. And now, I probably would of left them alone, but something really made me say this…

"People on fire?"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone has two voices. Their body's voice and their soul's voice. But both of them scream just as loud.

Thor's fist was just a half an inch in front of my face before he stopped. I opened my eyes; he did not stop voluntarily. In between me and his fist, was a wall called Lucina. She caught Thor's fist with her own hand and somehow managed to stop the momentum that would have killed my face (Most people call me an idiot, but at least I'm a educated idiot). Thor's eyes then got really wide as he quickly retrieved his hand from hers.

"If you hurt him, then he'll tell everyone on Earth. I really don't want to come here and have people giving me their sympathy. Plus, he's a demi-god; he is bound to find out anyway. Let's just tell him; at least he'll get the truth. And if he lets it out, he'll have Odin to answer to." Lucina whispered.

She turned to me, with a 'how could you?' look on her face. Another bad sign. We shared eye-contact for about 5 seconds, before she looked away and rushed back to her seat. Thor gave me the stink eye before sitting in a chair, in front of her.

"Sit down Carey, we have a lot to talk about." Thor snarled.

I think he called me by my last name on purpose that time. I scanned around us, no Samuel or anyone else… I sat down, and I started to process what was shared beforehand. A question popped into my head, but before I could ask…

"Yes, I'm a bit telepathic. That's why I know that you're a demi-god that controls fire." Lucina started to say.

_Is that why you mouthed 'I'm so sorry'?_

"Unfortunately, it's not one of my main skills. Some people I can read easily, like my brother Thor, but others I can't read at all, like my brother Loki…" She stopped abruptly.

Thor looked surprised, I'm not sure if he didn't know that she could read his mind easily or that she couldn't read Loki's. Lucina noticed this and continued to speak.

"To be blunt, I'm a bastard's child. Sebastian, I wasn't supposed to be born."

There was a wave of sadness in Lucina's eyes that appeared when she said those last few words. In my opinion, people can't be a mistake. There is always a purpose in a person; we aren't put on this Earth to do nothing. And the more I met people, the more that idea makes sense. But gods are an entirely different matter. That was why Thor was so surprised; he wanted to see his sister in private. The pain of regret surged through by heart, the things I said…

"Don't say it like that…" Thor replied.

"There isn't any other way to say it. I'm a mistake, Odin made sure I knew that." Lucina snapped back.

Thor stared at her hard, and she did the same back.

"Wait. So is Odin your father, or someone else?" I asked Lucina in an unsure tone.

She turned back to me.

"I'm sorry; I know this might be confusing. Here, let me tell you my story, it might answer all the questions that swarm your head."


End file.
